


Travel for love

by mochiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, viagem de trailer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiyeol/pseuds/mochiyeol
Summary: Sehun e Jongin namoravam há quatro anos, e há quatro anos que eles compartilhavam do amor por viajar, então resolveram comprar um trailer. Sempre que ficavam de férias do trabalho pegavam o seu fiel companheiro e iam explorar os lugares mais bonitos que o seu país tinha. Mas desta vez o motivo da viagem seria especial, eles iriam comemorar o aniversário de 5 anos de namoro, o destino seria uma praia que o Jongin queria muito ir. E quem sabe essa viagem não guardasse uma surpresinha no final?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	Travel for love

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita para um projeto do grupo de fanfics do facebook chamado Lucky Months, o tema dado era viagem de caro e o personagem era o Sehun.  
> Esse é um plot que eu particularmente tenho bastante apego, não exatamente por qual motivo kkkk  
> a história foi betada pela Analu
> 
> três músicas vão ser citadas na história, quem quiser escutar elas enquanto lê as músicas são essas :  
> Jason Mraz - 93 Million Miles  
> Neko No Ongaeshi - Kaze Ni Naru  
> Jason Mraz - Who's Thinking About You Now?
> 
> boa leitura e espero que gostem!!

ー Jongin-ah, já pegou tudo? Vou fechar a casa – Sehun gritava da porta.

一 Já sim! – o moreno respondeu, colocando a última mala dentro do trailer.

Aquela seria mais uma viagem que fariam durante as férias. Eles amavam passar os seus 15 dias de descanso explorando alguns cantinhos de beleza exuberante do seu país. Pegavam o seu fiel trailer e seguiam estrada. Mas, dessa vez, a viagem teria um propósito diferente, dali a um dia seria o aniversário de namoro deles. 5 anos agora, pois é, já fazia 4 anos que estavam juntos. Há quatro anos que compartilhavam desse amor por viagens ao volante pelo país. Eles iriam para uma praia que Jongin sempre achou muito bonita e queria muito passar uns dias lá.

Eram advogados e trabalhavam na mesma empresa, e com tantos casos para resolver, às vezes, ficava difícil de curtir um momento à dois. E esses dias em que pegavam a estrada para conhecer os mais diversos lugares era perfeito para tirar esse atraso. Seus amigos de trabalho os perguntavam o porquê deles simplesmente não pegarem um voo para fora do país, conhecer a Paris, Nova York, entre tantas outras cidades lá fora, e eles diziam que, um dia, iriam, mas só depois de visitarem cada lugar maravilhoso que seu país tinha a oferecer. E eles achavam que viajar de carro, só os dois, seria muito mais íntimo, apesar de mais cansativo, por isso, compraram o trailer. Não precisaram pagar por caras hospedagens em hotéis, poderiam parar em qualquer lugar durante a viagem, passar quanto tempo quisessem nos lugares. Era perfeito, eles amavam.

E, agora, eles estavam terminando de arrumar toda a bagagem dentro do trailer. Já haviam o levado para fazer a checagem e ver se estava tudo em ordem, não queriam ter problemas. O mais novo terminou de fechar tudo e ligar os alarmes. Como não moravam em apartamento, mas em uma pequenina, porém aconchegante, casinha em meio a tantos prédios, tinham que ser mais cautelosos com a segurança. Após terminar, seguiu até o trailer onde o moreno o esperava lá dentro. Ao entrar e fechar a porta, foi para o banco do motorista. Jongin já estava no banco de passageiro, dessa vez seria ele a dirigir. Sempre revezavam.

Ao olhar para moreno ao seu lado, viu que ele sorria encarando a tela do celular, até já sabia o motivo.

一 Você está realmente animado para conhecer essa praia – disse sorrindo, enquanto colocava o cinto. Ele sabia o quão feliz o mais velho estava. O moreno bloqueou o celular e virou para o mais novo com aquele sorriso que o outro tanto amava.

一 Estou sim! Eu estava vendo fotos de lá, essa praia é linda demais. E também tem vários festivais e outros eventos que vão ter na cidade, quero chegar lá, logo, para explorar tudo.

O mais novo apenas riu e deu a partida no carro rumo à estrada. O destino deles era Sokcho, a 4h de Seoul, a praia de lá era realmente bonita. Tem a água cristalina e a areia branquinha, sempre na época do verão, como agora, era lotado de turistas. O moreno ligou o som e colocou para tocar as músicas do seu pendrive, e o mais novo não se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz masculina soar, o mais velho gostava muito daquele cantor.  


  
**93 million miles from the sun**  
(A 93 milhões de milhas do Sol)

 **People get ready, get ready**  
(As pessoas preparam-se, preparam-se)

 **Cause here it comes, it's a light**  
(Porque lá vem, é uma luz)

**A beautiful light, over the horizon**  
(Uma linda luz, além do horizonte)

 **Into our eyes**  
(Para dentro de nossos olhos)

Mas ele também não podia negar que gostava de Jason Mraz, suas músicas eram muito boas. Eles logo começaram a cantar juntos. 

**Oh, my, my, how beautiful**  
(Oh, minha nossa, que lindo)

 **Oh, my beautiful mother**  
(Oh, minha bela mãe)

 **She told me, son, in life you're gonna go far**  
(Ela me disse, filho, você irá longe na vida)

**If you do it right, you'll love where you are**  
(Se fizer tudo direito, amará o lugar onde estiver)

**Just know, wherever you go**  
(Apenas tenha certeza de que onde quer que vá)

**You can always come home**  
(Você sempre poderá voltar para casa)

一 Essa música me lembra a nossa primeira viagem, Sehun 一 disse, sorrindo.

一 Verdade, mas não é mais legal de se lembrar, né.

一 Por que? 一 Jongin perguntou, mas quando olhou para o Sehun, ele lhe o olhava com uma cara de “você sabe o porque”, e acabou se lembrando. 一 Aaah, foi quando esquecemos uma mala em casa com algumas roupas e todas as cuecas dentro 一 falou e começou a rir. Realmente foi um episódio engraçado, eles estavam tão afobados e animados que esqueceram de checar se estava tudo lá e foram embora. 

ー Não foi nada legal. E nós ainda tivemos a sorte de pegar uma chuva e ter que ir comprar cuecas sem estar de cueca.

O moreno apenas riu ainda mais, ao se lembrar da cena dos dois encharcados entrando no trailer, e enquanto Sehun ia tomar banho, ele foi pegar a mala com as roupas, quando foi procurar a que tinham as cuecas não achou. Um culpou o outro pelo esquecimento, mas, no fim, foram os dois no mercado lá perto comprar cuecas novas.

Após 2h de viagem, metade da playlist já havia tocado e eles já estavam com fome.

ー Nini 一 o mais novo disse com a voz manhosa. 一 Eu tô com fome, vai pegar alguma coisa para comer 一 Jongin não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ouvir a forma que o outro falou, ele sempre falava assim quando queria alguma coisa.

ー Eu também, vou pegar algum salgadinho e refrigerante. 

Então, ele se levantou até o armário, pegando um dos vários salgadinhos, foi no frigobar pegou o refrigerante mais gelado que tinha e levou também canudos para não ter o perigo de derramar, voltando rapidamente para o banco de passageiro.

一 Doritos! 一 o mais novo falou animado ao ver o pacote, e o moreno apenas riu.

一 Você gosta mesmo desse salgadinho 一 o outro acenou com a cabeça positivamente, e ao ouvir o pacote sendo aberto, abriu a boca esperando que o mais velho lhe desse.

一 É nessas horas que eu percebo que você realmente é o mais novo 一 disse rindo e viu a careta de desaprovação do outro com comentário, mas não fechou a boca. Então apenas pegou alguns e colou na boca dele, o fazendo sorrir instantaneamente. 

一 Você sabe que, se eu pegar o salgadinho com as mãos, vou sujar o volante 一 disse, após comer, se defendendo, mas Jongin sabia que aquela era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada, o mais novo gostava de ser mimado, e ele adorava mimá-lo, por isso, nunca reclamou. Achava fofinho esse lado do namorado.

  
一 Se você está dizendo né… ー falou ainda sorrindo e colocando mais salgadinhos na boca dele.

As horas seguintes se passaram com um karaokê animado da playlist, conversas e também silêncio. Eles gostavam de observar a paisagem. Que era como eles estavam agora. Era, pois ao começar a tocar uma música japonesa, Sehun não tardou a cantar animadamente.

**Wasurete ita me wo tojite tori modose koi no uta**  
(Feche os olhos à procura daquela canção de amor)

**Aozora ni kakureteiru te wo nobashite mou ichido**  
(Pode ser que esteja escondida neste céu estique os braços mais uma vez)   
  
**Wasurenaide sugu soba ni boku ga iru itsu no hi mo**  
(Não se esqueça de que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado)

  
  
O moreno apenas sorria, ouvindo o outro cantar. Sabia que o namorado adorava a língua japonesa, e o Japão em si, por isso, já sabia qual seria o presente de aniversário que daria a ele. Por mais que eles tenham dito que, antes de sair do país, queriam explorar o seu, não ia fazer mal criar uma exceção para ver o outro feliz, não é mesmo?

一 Aposto que quando, um dia, formos para o Japão você vai enlouquecer.

一 Vou mesmo! 一 o mais novo disse sorrindo. 一 Quero ir na época em que as flores de Sakura estiverem florescendo. É lindo!

一 É mesmo ー concordou.

Algum tempo, depois o GPS avisou que estavam chegando ao destino e o Jongin voltou a ficar animado. Os minutos que faltavam foram preenchidos por um Jongin tagarelante, falando, mais uma vez, sobre todos os lugares que iriam visitar naquela cidade. Ao chegarem propriamente na cidade, se dirigiram para o local, onde alguns trailers se reuniam, e que ficava próximo a praia. Para a felicidade do moreno. Sehun estacionou um pouco afastado dos outros, já que sabia que a noite do aniversário deles poderia acabar um pouco animada demais e não queriam que as pessoas dos outros trailers viessem reclamar. Seria constrangedor. 

ー Vamos logo, Sehun! Quero ir logo ir para a praia ー o moreno disse animado, tirando o cinto, se levantando do banco e indo em direção á porta. 

ーCalma, Nini ー o mais novo não aguentou, acabou rindo da animação do outro, era sempre assim, ele amava tomar banho de mar e passar praticamente o dia na praia. ー Vamos arrumar as coisas para ir, e também, temos que falar com as pessoas dos outros trailers.

ー Verdade né...Então, vamos fazer isso rápido.

ー Ok,ok. Apenas se acalme, a praia não vai sair do lugar seu apressadinho ー disse rindo, e o moreno fez um biquinho adorável. O mais novo não se conteve e levantou, chegando mais perto do namorado, rodeou a cintura dele com os braços, aproximando os rostos e mordendo aquele biquinho fofo.

ー Me deixa ー disse, fazendo o mais novo rir novamente e encher o rosto dele de beijinhos. Deu alguns selinhos estalados nos lábios grossos, mas que logo se tornou um beijo carinhoso.

ー Certo, mas agora vamos arrumar as coisas e ir falar com o pessoal, ainda está cedo, temos o dia todo para aproveitar a praia.

  
O moreno concordou e eles foram pegar as coisas para levar para a praia, como toalhas, comida, bebida e algumas coisas para mergulhar. Após tudo pronto, saíram para ir ao encontro dos outros trailers. Chegando lá, foram muito bem recebidos, disseram que toda noite se juntariam para fazer luau na praia e que eles estavam convidados a participar, alguns iriam visitar os mesmos lugares que eles, então teriam companhia. Se despediram e seguiram para a praia com um Jongin bem animado.

Como ainda era relativamente cedo, perto das 9h, o mar ainda estava seco e dava para ver alguns peixes por lá, então eles levaram alguns óculos de mergulho. Depois de arrumar tudo na areia correram para a água, quer dizer, Jongin correu, e Sehun veio logo atrás, filmando tudo com a câmera GoPro. Gostava de registrar esses momentos, e como ela era a prova d’água, poderia filmar dentro do mar. Eles logo foram para uma área onde os moradores dali diziam ter mais cardumes de peixes passando, e ao chegarem lá, se encantaram com a diversidade de peixes que havia. Ficaram ali até o mar dar indício que iria começar a encher, e quando não dava mais para ficar, voltaram para onde as suas coisas estavam na areia. Como passaram boas horas ali, acabaram ficando com fome então decidiram comer o almoço que trouxeram. Quando já era perto das 17h, decidiram voltar para o trailer. 

O primeiro a correr e ir tomar banho foi Sehun, eles inventaram de pegar jacaré* e agora tinha areia em todos os buracos do corpo, todos. 

ー Sehun! Eu também estou cheio de areia, me deixa tomar banho junto com você ー disse, fazendo uma cara pidona.

ー Você sabe muito bem que esse banheiro não acabe duas pessoas, nem uma direito na verdade ー o que não era mentira, aquele lugar era um cubículo. Respondeu e pegou a toalha, indo em direção ao banheiro.

ー O único problema de um trailer é isso, não se pode nem tomar banho junto para economizar a água.

ー É, economizar a água, sei… Você quer é abusar do meu corpinho nu ー disse, passando a mão pelo corpo e dando um sorrisinho de lado, logo entrando e fechando a porta. 

ー Quem disse? Você se acha demais Oh Sehun! ー falou alto e ouviu a gargalhada gostosa do namorado para logo depois ouvir o som da água.

Como sabia que ele não era a pessoa mais rápida do mundo ao tomar banho, pegou o notebook na bolsa, colocando-o em cima de uma pequena mesa, logo se sentando no sofá que havia, o ligando para conectar a câmera e passar as fotos e filmagens. Haviam várias fotos da paisagem linda do lugar, mas também várias deles fazendo palhaçadas. Era uma imagem engraçada atrás da outra, não tinha como não rir, mas também não dava para evitar sorrir quando via as fotos que o namorado tirava sua. Ele dizia que Jongin era a pessoa mais bonita que já viu e amava tirar fotos dele. Acabou sendo tirado suas lembranças ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

ー Nini! Há um tempão que estou te chamando. Por que está rindo feito um idiota para a tela do notebook? ー o mais novo disse, se sentando ao lado do namorado e bisbilhotando o que havia na tela.

ー Estava passando as coisas da câmera para o notebook, e também separando as que vamos revelar, depois você dá uma olhada ー respondeu e se levantou para pegar sua toalha para ir tomar banho.

ー Jongin ー Chamou o moreno, que se virou antes de entrar no banheiro. ー Eu estava pensando em nós irmos jantar naquele restaurante que nos recomendaram, pelo que falaram a comida parece ser realmente deliciosa ー falou, se lembrando dos elogios que haviam escutado sobre os pratos desse lugar.

ー Por mim tudo bem, a comida de lá parece ser realmente boa. E é bom que damos uma andada pela cidade ー respondeu e foi ,finalmente, tomar seu merecido banho.

Enquanto esperava pelo namorado, já foi logo trocar de roupa, quando chegassem iria ajudar o moreno a separar as fotos que revelariam. Eles adoravam fazer isso. Sempre que viajavam, escolhiam as fotos mais bonitas e memoráveis, as revelavam e colocavam em uma parede no quarto deles que era totalmente dedicada a elas. Foi até o pequeno armário e escolheu a roupa, após se vestir foi até a cama, que ficava no final do trailer, e ficou lá, deitado, esperando o moreno terminar o banho e se arrumar. O que não demorou muito, já que, diferente do mais novo, ele não demorava tanto para tomar banho, logo estavam do lado de fora do trailer. Como o restaurante não era muito perto, decidiram pegar as bicicletas para ir, era um meio de transporte que apreciavam bastante. Foram pedalando calmamente até o lugar e, por sorte, havia um lugar para deixar as bicicletas perto dali. Ao chegarem, perceberam que estava bem cheio e o cheiro que vinha de lá estava dando água na boca. 

Logo veio um atendente e foram levados até uma das poucas mesas disponíveis. Como tinham dito para eles, o restaurante era especializado em frutos do mar, então provaram dos mais diversos tipos de peixes, crustáceos… Foi uma noite divertida, relembraram das situações inusitadas que passaram, tanto sozinhos quanto com o amigos, conversaram sobre o passado, o presente e fizeram planos para o futuro. Quando deu perto das 20h, terminaram de comer o que haviam pedido, e não era pouca coisa, não. Saíram do restaurante e fizeram o caminho de volta para o trailer, apreciando o clima agradável que estava, e a pedido do Jongin, passaram perto da praia, sentindo o vento forte e frio vindo do mar, junto com o cheiro característico de maresia. Não havia nada mais agradável.

Depois de guardarem as bicicletas no “bicicletário” que havia atrás do trailer entraram neste. Já foram logo trocar de roupa e colocar algo mais confortável.

ー Aquele restaurante é mesmo muito bom, antes de irmos embora, vamos comer lá mais vezes ー Sehun disse, enquanto se sentava no confortável sofá e ficava de frente para a mesinha com o computador. ー Naquela hora, não deu tempo, mas vou dar uma olhada nas fotos que tiramos e separá-las.

ー Verdade, eu com certeza quero voltar lá de novo ー o moreno respondeu, mexendo nos armários para pegar alguns ingredientes e utensílios, e o mais novo estranhou.

ー Nini?

ー Sim? ー respondeu, sem parar o que fazia.

ー Você vai cozinhar? Mas nós acabamos de comer!

ー Vou sim, mas não é para comer hoje não ー disse, enquanto pegava ovos no frigobar. 

ー E o que vai fazer? ー perguntou mexendo no computador abrindo a pasta com as fotos da câmera.

ー Um bolo… ー disse, meio hesitante, e já previu a reação do namorado.

ー Oi? Eu ouvi direito? ー ele disse, se levantando do sofá e indo ao encontro do outro. Ao se aproximar, viu o moreno fazer um bico nos lábios e acabou rindo. ー Nem adianta fazer essa cara, eu lembro muito bem como cozinha ficou, da última vez que você tentou fazer um bolo ー falou rindo e rodeou os braços em volta da cintura do outro, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. O Jongin não era lá a pessoa mais chegada na cozinha, ele sabia cozinhar apenas o que sua mãe lhe ensinou para quando, um dia, fosse morar fora, não morresse de fome. Quem ficava a cargo de fazer as comidas mesmo era Sehun, ele apenas ajudava a cortar os legumes, a carne... E da última vez que o moreno inventou de fazer um bolo, para comemorar o aniversário do mais novo, a cozinha ficou uma zona e com um cheiro de queimado triste. Aquela foi a primeira e última vez que o moreno fez um bolo na vida, quer dizer, até agora.

ー Sim, eu lembro muito bem do desastre que foi ー disse, ainda com um bico nos lábios, o que fez sua voz sair fofa, e o mais novo não aguentou, deixando um beijo na bochecha do outro. ー Mas dessa vez vai dar tudo certo! ー disse convicto, fazendo o outro rir.

ー E o que faz você ter tanta certeza que dessa vez não vai queimar tudo?

ー Eu pedi para o Soo me ensinar! ー disse animado. O Kyungsoo era o melhor amigo dos dois e um cozinheiro de mão cheia, já estava até pensando em abrir um restaurante, conseguia fazer doces e bolos como ninguém. Ele ensinava muito bem, era paciente, e como Jongin estava realmente determinado a aprender, não demorou muito para conseguir fazer o primeiro bolo decente da sua vida.

ー Oh! Faz sentido… Então, era por isso que você estava indo muito para a casa dele e não me deixava ir junto! ー falou, ao se lembrar dos dias em que o namorado saía para a casa do melhor amigo, mas não o deixava ir também. Bem que estava achando meio suspeito. ー E posso saber o porquê de você querer aprender a fazer bolo só agora? 

ー Porque eu não queria comprar um bolo...Queria eu mesmo fazer um para nós ー disse, meio envergonhado, ganhando vários beijnhos na bochecha. ー Mas, de qualquer forma, já estava na hora de eu aprender a fazer alguma coisa decente na cozinha, que não seja só a comida que a minha mãe me ensinou ー falou, rapidamente, para diminuir a vergonha, o mas novo apenas riu.

ー Fico feliz por isso. Então enquanto você faz aí o nosso bolo, vou terminar de escolher as fotos ー disse, dando um último beijo na nuca do namorado. ー Precisando de alguma ajuda aí, é só chamar ー falou rindo baixinho, enquanto voltava a se sentar.

ー Pode ficar aí, tranquilo ー sabia que o outro só estava o provocando, então voltou a juntar os ingredientes para fazer a massa.

Ao ver o namorado voltar a preparar o bolo, um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios, não perdeu tempo em pegar a câmera para registrar

ー Pela primeira vez, ele irá fazer um bolo sem destruir a cozinha, estou me sentindo orgulhoso ー disse baixinho, para só sair na filmagem. Após terminar de gravar, voltou a mexer no computador, mas sempre dava uma espiada no moreno.

Quando Jongin terminou o bolo, foi ficar junto com o mais novo. Ficaram vendo as filmagens e conversando, já era 23h, então ajeitaram tudo e foram para a cama.

ー Pelo que eu vi, a noite está bem bonita e dá para ver as estrelas. Vou abrir o teto solar ー ele disse, se levantando e apertando o botão que havia perto da cama, e tendo assim, uma visão linda e privilegiada de um céu sem nuvens e repleto de pequenos pontos brilhantes naquela imensidão azul. ー Uau, não importa quantas vezes eu veja, sempre vou achar o céu estrelado uma das coisas mais belas do mundo ー O moreno disse, já deitado ao lado do namorado, que também apreciava a vista bonita.

ー Verdade… A beleza dela só perde para a sua ー Sehun disse, fazendo o mais velho ficar envergonhado, e se virou para o outro, dando de cara com ele, abrindo a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido pelos lábios do outro pressionados ao seu, num selinho. ー Nem adianta dizer que não é, pois para mim você é, sim. 

O moreno sabia que não ia adiantar de nada discutir com ele, então apenas virou para frente de novo apreciando a beleza da natureza. Pouco tempo depois, ele pegou o celular e viu as horas, já eram 00:20, ou seja, já era o dia do aniversário deles, e ele pensou, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios, “por que não começar a comemorar de uma maneira mais animada?”.

Bloqueou o celular e o colocou de volta no lugar. Virou o rosto e viu o mais novo de perfil, logo chegou mais perto da sua orelha.

― Sehun... ㅡ sussurrou e viu os pêlos da nuca do outro se eriçarem; sorriu vitorioso ― Sabe.. Já o nosso aniversário, que tal começarmos a comemorar? ㅡ disse, agora com boca roçando na orelha dele e depois lambendo e mordiscando o lóbulo. Sabia o quanto o outro gostava de receber atenção ali e em seu pescoço.

ㅡ Que apressado ㅡ falou com um sorrisinho no lábio, mas logo suspirou ao sentir a língua molhada rumar para seu pescoço e dar pequenos chupões do lugar, enquanto a mão passeava pelo seu abdômen. Quando o sentiu terminar sua pequena obra de arte, se virou e o puxou para um beijo necessitado, findando tão rápido quanto tinha começado, fazendo um som estalado, e se levantando para sentar no colo do moreno, que tratou de levar as mãos para as coxas do namorado e apertar a carne com vontade, dando um sorrisinho de lado que fez o mais novo estremecer.

― Hoje eu serei o ativo primeiro, que honra ― falou, rumando as mãos para as nádegas do namorado. ― Normalmente é você quem gosta de começar.

― Verdade, mas mudar de vez em quando não faz mal, né? E não se preocupe, depois é você que vai estar rebolando no meu colo ㅡ disse, ondulando o quadril e forçando-o contra o membro já desperto do namorado, ouvindo-o arfar. 

Logo dentro, e fora, do trailer apenas eram ouvidos gemidos. O mais novo se agradeceu mentalmente por ter estacionado a uma distância segura dos outros trailers, quem passasse perto saberia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, o moreno não conseguia se conter, gemia e falava o nome do namorado alto. Eles não poderiam estar começando aquele dia de uma forma melhor. Amavam transar, era como se se entregassem para o outro, de corpo e alma. Ali havia troca de amor, confiança e prazer, por isso, era tão comum surgir sorrisos durante o ato. E eles chegaram ao limite, uma, duas, três vezes, o quanto o corpo aguentasse.

  
  
Após se recuperarem, ficaram olhando um para o outro com um sorriso no rosto, ambos pensando o quão sortudos eram por ter o outro em sua vida.

ー Eu te amo.

ー Eu te amo.

Disseram ao mesmo tempo e rindo. Voltaram a se beijar de forma carinhosa como quem dizia “ei, eu te amo também”, o mais novo levou a mão para o rosto do moreno e fazendo carinho. Ele amava a cor da pele dele e o quão era macia ao toque. Logo, Jongin passou o braço em torno da cintura magra, o trazendo mais para perto. Ficaram nessa troca de carícias até o ar se fazer necessário. Quando findaram o beijo, estavam com um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios, o mais novo olhou para o outro e lhe deu um beijo na testa, se sentando na cama e pegando as cuecas, entregou a do moreno, que prontamente pegou e a vestiu. Depois de vestir a dele, o mais novo se levantou, indo atrás de algo. O moreno apenas o olhava com curiosidade e o viu achar o que procurava.

O Sehun havia ido pegar o seu violão. Há algum tempo que ele se interessou pelo instrumento e resolveu tentar, foi difícil, mas com o tempo, foi pegando o jeito. Voltou a se sentar ao lado do mais velho na cama.

ー Olha só, parece que vou ter um show particular ー o moreno brincou. Ele adorava quando o mais novo tocava, na maioria das vezes apenas tocava mesmo, dizia que sua voz não era tão boa para cantar. Apensar do outro discordar, achava sua voz bonita.

ー Vai mesmo, espero que goste ー disse com um sorrisinho, e começou a dedilhar os dedos longos nas cordas do violão. E Jongin não poderia ficar mais feliz ao reconhecer a melodia. Uma das músicas que mais amava, do cantor que adorava, sendo tocada pelo namorado exclusivamente para ele. 

**Who's thinking about you now?**  
(Quem está pensando em você agora?)

 **If you were building a wall**   
(Se você estivesse construindo um muro)

**Well, who would tear it all down**  
(Então, quem o destruiria?)

 **And pull you through?**  
(E puxá-lo através?)

 **Who's thinking about you?**  
(Quem está pensando em você?)

 **Who'd care enough to send you flowers**  
(Quem iria se importa o suficiente para enviar-lhe flores)

 **That you could call at all hours**  
(Que você poderia chamar em todas as horas)

 **And give your love to?**  
(E dar o seu amor?)

  
  
Acabou se surpreendendo ao ouvir a voz dele, mas isso só fez o seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. Ao ver o outro cantando e sorrindo para ele, se juntou ao canto e o trailer foi preenchido pelas vozes dos dois.

**I wanna be the one who will help you**   
(Eu quero ser a pessoa que vai ajudá-lo a ignorar)

 **Mr. Loneliness leaning his head into your door**  
(Sr. Solidão inclinando a cabeça em sua porta)

 **I'm hoping you can feel me**  
(Eu estou esperando que você pode me sentir)

 **I'm hoping you can feel me in your chest, chest, yes**  
(Eu estou esperando que você pode me sentir no seu peito, peito, sim)

 **I'm hoping that you notice how you're blessed**  
(Eu estou esperando que você perceba como você é abençoado)

Cantaram animadamente uma música atrás da outra, sorriam cúmplices, como se aquilo fosse um segredo só dos dois. Até que o moreno foi o primeiro a se entregar ao sono, deitado ao lado do mais novo, que ainda dedilhava alguma melodia qualquer, enquanto olhava para aquele céu lindo. Acabou bocejando e viu que, logo, ele seria o próximo a entrar no mundo dos sonhos, então deixou o violão no pé da cama e foi até o interruptor para fechar o teto, sabia que se dormissem com ele aberto o clariade entraria com força. Ao voltar pegou o lençol, deitou na cama, se aconchegando no corpo desacordado do mais velho, cobriu os dois e deixou um beijo estalado na testa do outro.

ー Obrigado por passar mais um ano junto comigo ー disse num sussurro, antes de se deixar levar pelo sono.

O dia deles continuou de forma animada, acordaram relativamente cedo, Jongin queria ir visitar o Parque Nacional de Seoraksan. O lugar era lindo demais, ao final da trilha de escadas indo por entre as montanhas, iriam ter uma das vistas mais lindas que já viram. E quando chegaram lá em cima, ficaram admirados com o que viam, o moreno estava tão concentrado que não percebeu o namorado se aproximar mais do parapeito, mas ouviu ele respirar fundo e gritar.

  
ーEU AMO KIM JONGIN! ー o mais novo gritou a plenos pulmões e se virou para ver o namorado, este, que estava com uma cara completamente surpresa, mas que não durou muito pois no minuto seguinte, o sorriso que o Oh mais gostava surgiu nos lábios do moreno e ele ficou ao lado do mais novo, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

  
ー EU AMO OH SEHUN! ー gritou fazendo o outro sorrir também e quando se olharam, acabaram rindo. 

O Sehun estava amando a viagem, principalmente por ver o quão feliz e animado o namorado estava. 

Ao final da tarde, já haviam feito o que tinham programado para o dia, então voltaram para o trailer, queriam também aproveitar passar o resto do dia juntos, afinal, era o aniversário de namoro deles. Eles comeram o bolo que Jongin fez, e Sehun ficou bem impressionado. Havia ficado muito bom e o moreno ficou tagarelando, se gabando do seu “dote culinário”, fazendo o mais novo rir e apenas concordar. Quando já era de noite, o pessoal dos outros trailers os chamaram para participar do luau que fariam na praia, eles aceitaram de bom grado o convite. Colocaram uma roupa quentinha, já que ventava bastante. O pessoal era bem animado, então se divertiram bastante, montaram uma fogueira no meio e todos ficaram ao redor, cantando, conversando e assando marshmallows. Voltaram para o trailer relativamente tarde e estavam cansados, já que passaram o dia subindo e descendo escadas e passeando pela cidade, então apenas tomaram um relaxante banho e foram dormir. 

O outro dia amanheceu chuvoso e os fez sentir aquela preguiça e vontade de ficar juntinhos debaixo do cobertor quentinho. E como pensaram, a chuva não deu trégua, então decidiram ficar por lá mesmo. Quando deu perto da hora do almoço, Sehun foi fazer a comida dos dois, e enquanto estava separando as coisas para começar a fazer, percebeu que o Jongin havia usado quase todo os ovos e também estava faltando um dos legumes que usaria.

ー Oh Sehun, eu não acredito que você vai me fazer sair nessa chuva! ー o moreno falou indignado, que tipo de namorado ele era?

ー Eu não posso fazer nada, se você praticamente acabou com os ovos, e também não tem como eu fazer a comida sem todos os ingredientes ー o mais novo falou, enquanto cortava o frango. ー É só um pouco de chuva. Não vai fazer mal. Que eu me lembre, você não é feito de açúcar. ー Olhou para o outro com um sorrisinho. Ele apenas grunhiu e foi pegar uma sombrinha. Saiu do trailer e foi pegar a bicicleta na parte de trás, não queria ir andando, e, de qualquer maneira, o mercado aonde iria não era muito perto. Ao chegar, deixou a bicicleta num lugar onde a chuva não iria bater e foi comprar o que havia sido lhe pedido. Como era pouca coisa, foi rápido, logo já estava voltando para o trailer, mas quando estava perto de chegar foi parado ao ouvir um choro, não um choro humano, mas animal, e percebeu ser de um cachorro, mais especificamente, um filhote. Desceu da bicicleta, seguindo o som e o encontrou. Ele era tão pequeno! Estava todo sujo e encharcado, quando viu o moreno se aproximar, começou a balançar o rabinho e tentar chegar até ele, mas estava sem forças. Ao ver a cena, não pensou duas vezes em pegar o pequenino e levá-lo até a bicicleta, o colocando na cestinha que tinha na frente e voltando o mais rápido possível para o trailer. Só esperava que o namorado não o matasse.

Ouviu a porta do trailer abrir, o outro havia voltado.

ー Já achei que tinha se perdido ー o mais novo falou brincalhão, enquanto mexia o molho do macarrão, mas estranhou o silêncio do outro, então se virou para olhá-lo. ー Jongiー levou um susto, de onde aquele cachorro surgiu? Olhou para o outro quase com uma interrogação colada na testa.

ー Calma eu vou explicar ー falou, andando até a mesinha que tinha de frente para a “cozinha” deixando as compras ali, e o mais novo apenas o seguia com o olhar. ー Deixa só eu dar um banho nele, está todo sujo e com frio. ー disse e saiu disparado para o banheiro, sem deixar o outro responder. Sehun apenas suspirou, pegou os ingredientes da mesa e voltou a fazer a comida, pelo olhar do namorado, já até sabia o que iria acontecer.

Depois de tomar um delicioso banho, o cachorrinho estava mais alegre, o moreno ficou muito mais do que feliz ao ver aquela carinha o olhando e lambendo, como se o agradecesse. Estava perdido, tinha se apaixonado pelo filhotinho. Ao sair do banheiro com o cachorrinho nos braços, viu o namorado colocar a comida na mesa. O cheiro estava magnífico, ele cozinhava muito bem, só perdia para o Soo. Ao ouvir o latido animado do cachorrinho, Sehun se virou e viu o nos braços do namorado, que sorria abertamente. 

  
Como havia pensado, o moreno já havia caído nos encantos do filhotinho, mas não podia negar que ele era muito bonito e parecia ser alegre. Parecia ter a pelagem das cores preta e branca, parecia ser macia ao toque, ele lembrava o Border Collie .

ー Enquanto comemos, você me conta como achou essa bolinha de pelos ー disse, olhando para o filhotinho que observava tudo com o rabinho balançando. ー Vou separar alguma coisa para ele comer, parece estar com fome.

Ao ouvir o namorado, ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Talvez pudesse convencer Sehun a ficar com o pequeno, já fazia um tempo que queria um cachorrinho para dar mais alegria à casa, não que eles fossem tristes, longe disso, mas um cachorro era uma das melhores companhias que existe. Como seus pais também amavam esse animal, desde que se lembrava havia cachorros em casa, e atualmente, tinham três Poodles marronzinhos em casa, Monggu, Jjangah e Jjanggu, sentia saudade delas. 

Agora, estavam comendo e o moreno explicando como havia achado o pequenino, e é claro, dando uma dramatizada para tocar o coração do namorado, que apenas ouvia tudo, segurando o riso. Sabia que o moreno era apaixonado por cachorros, ele também gostava, mas não tanto quando o outro, e estava dando mil e um argumentos sobre o quão iria ser bom ter um cachorrinho em casa. 

ー E além do mais, ele vai nos acompanhar nas viagens! Pensa só, que legal não seria ter ele junto conosco ー já havia perdido a conta de quantas coisas o outro havia dito sobre as vantagens de adotar aquela bolinha de pêlos, mas estava achando tão bonitinho o namorado animado com a ideia de ter um cachorrinho, que apenas sorria e concordava com a cabeça, já que ele falava tão rápido que não dava espaço para o outro dizer qualquer coisa. O pequenino apareceu debaixo da mesa, pedindo carinho e o moreno o pegou nos braços, o colocando ao lado do seu rosto e olhando para o namorado com uma cara completamente pidona. Sabia que o outro não resistia. ー Vai, Sehun, por favoooooor. 

— Eu nunca disse que não queria, mas você falava tão rápido que eu não tive oportunidade para dizer que tudo bem. Você sabe que também adoro cachorros, acho que te contei sobre um que tive, quando mais novo, o Vivi ー ele disse, acariciando o pequenino, e quando olhou para o mais novo, ele estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e acabou o contagiando, o fazendo sorrir junto.

ー Eu já disse que te amo? ー o moreno disse, chegando mais perto do outro e dando um selinho longo nele. ー Obrigado!  
Sehun apenas sorriu, vendo o namorado brincar com a bolinha falando que eles agora era sua nova família.

ー E o nome? Pelo visto é macho.

ー Hmmm.. Não sei ー o moreno falou, olhando para a carinha fofa.

ー Que tal Jonhy?

ー Johny?! ー ao repetir o nome, o cachorrinho latiu fazendo os dois se olharem e rirem ー Acho ele gostou.

ーVerdade! Então vai ser Johny! ー e ao falar mais uma vez, ele latiu animado. Realmente ele era muito fofo, só esperava que ele não aprontasse muito.

ー Bem, era isso que ele queria, mas nem tudo é como a gente quer. No outro dia, eles já estavam na estrada para ir na cidade ao lado, fazer uma visitinha lá também, e como Sehun foi dirigindo para Sokcho, agora era a vez de Jongin. Eles achavam que seria uma viagem tranquila, achavam.

ー JONGIN! ELE PEGOU O MEU SAPATO PREFERIDO! ー o mais novo gritava de dentro, correndo atrás de Johny, que estava com o sapato dele na boca. 

ー Ele é pequeno, Sehunnie, releve ー o moreno disse, se segurando para não rir. Sabia que por ele ser muito novinho, iria destruir algumas coisinhas, mas é claro que não ia falar isso ao outro, se ele não lembrou disso, então não seria ele a lembrar.

E, agora, eles teriam mais uma companhia para fazer as suas viagens. Uma fonte interminável de energia correndo pela casa e um companheiro para todas as horas. A família havia aumentado e eles não poderiam estar mais felizes, não poderiam esperar para as próximas férias chegarem.


End file.
